Mom and Dad
by FantasticFanFictionPemmy
Summary: Pinterest Prompt - Mom and Dad are fighting again. Bellarke season 2 headcanon


**Summary : Pinterest Prompt - Mom and Dad are fighting again.**

 **sorry guys I don't remember who came out with this prompt but if u do please tell me and ill give them the credit.**

Mom and Dad?

Raven, Monty, Jasper and Abby were all situated inside Clarke's tent, waiting for her as they had some important information to deliver. However they were all interrupted when they heard two people - male and female - arguing. Very loudly.

"uh oh" Raven suddenly says.

"What on earth is going on out there?" and when Abby asks this question Monty and Jasper shot each other a glance and then burst out laughing whereas Raven just looked amused at Abby's curiosity.

Just as Raven was about to end Abby's suffering Octavia stumbled quickly into the tent with a stressed out face. Or at least, Abby thought she was stressed, turns out she was actually just as amused as everyone else.

"Since no one here is answering me I suggest that we all go out there and solve this bicker immediately" Abby states seriously.

"No need, Dr Griffin" pants Octavia.

"And why on earth not"

"Because..." Octavia starts. She then goes on to have a silent eye conversation with the gang that's there and says with completely serious faces that "Mom and dad are fighting again".

"Mom and...? Whose mom and dad exactly Octavia?" questions Abby, still not understanding why everyone is so serious yet amused at the same time.

"Wanna go out there and watch with me Mrs G? I think you'll enjoy seeing and hearing them argue, it's always pretty funny... well unless dad takes it too far, he does that sometimes" states Jasper who starts the sentence with a funny face but ends it on a rather sad face.

At Abby's face of concern Monty quickly butts in saying "Not on purpose! No, god no, don't worry about them Abby, when they argue they always apologize later that day".

"Actually Monty, remember that time that mom completely gave dad the silent treatment for, like, a week. That fight was horrible. Stupid Finn causing stupid dad to get angry which makes him to the stupid thing and points out that mistake to mom" huffs Octavia.

At this point Abby has had enough of this mom and dad nonsense, so she asks "Last change guys, whose mom and dad are they" she says slowly.

Raven quickly answers because she knows that everyone else will just prolong the inevitable.

"Their basically the parents of the hundred, well 48 now" she states matter of factly.

Abby is fed up of being kept in the dark so she pushes ahead and just as she is about to open up the tent's flap, she comes face to face with Harper.

"Abby, before you go out there, there's something that you should know..." Harper reluctantly says looking at everyone for backup.

Octavia finally joins in again and says "They don't actually know that we call them mom and dad and their not even together.."

"Yet" coughs Raven, whom Abby then turns to glare at.

"Ok then, fine Raven... yet. But we all know that one day they'll get married and I'll be the Ark's very... first... AUNT!" yells Octavia in a rush of adrenaline.

"Aunt...oh my god... is mom and dad... I mean, are you guys talking about... erm Clarke and Bellamy?..." Abby asks.

"Go ahead and see for yourself" says Jasper spookily.

"But Abby" interjects Raven again, "Camp Rule Number 1... don't interrupt mom and dad when their arguing. I'm only telling you this because the last person who interfered was Finn, and now neither of them are talking to him"

Abby walks out with no intent to listen to Camp Rule Number 1. But when she sees the show in front of her, she has to admit she was wrong there. Behind her walk slowly and steadily Jasper, Monty, Raven and lastly Octavia.

The scene in front of them is actually quite drastic.

"You are not going out there alone Bellamy Blake!" screams Clarke, face to face with the latter.

"If you think that you can keep me in here Princess, then you're sorely mistaken!" Bellamy growls.

This only seems to make Clarke's temper flare.

"What's with the whole Princess deal?" whispers Abby to Octavia.

"Actually that was Finn's nickname for Clarke and she used to love it coming from Finn, now she hates it. But when Bellamy says it under normal circumstances you can tell by her face just how much she loves hi... it... how much she loves it. But when Bellamy uses it with that tone of voice, almost as if he is undermining her, well that gets her temper to go up real high" Octavia says rather smartly.

"What the hell is the matter with you Blake! I'm only trying to keep you safe!" sneers Clarke.

"Well you wouldn't be here trying to keep me safe if you were still with spacewalker now would you!" Bellamy says with a smug grin on his face.

"And something must be wrong with you if spacewalker can just ditch you for Raven, and then he goes back to you. do you know why that is Princess... It's because you're not his first, you're his second" and as soon as Bellamy says this, his grin drops as he realises that he was wrong in that statement and he hated himself for how much pain he's just gave to _his_ number one girl.

When Abby sees Clarke's face she begins to walk forwards, to snap at Bellamy more or less, when Raven holds her back whispering "Don't Abby, it'll only rile her up more. Let it rest. This is the worst argument they've had in a while"

Clarke tries desperately to hold in her tears, but she can't help it when one falls down her cheek. She rubs at it furiously as if she's trying to force herself to stop crying. To stop caring. She takes one look at Bellamy's face, and runs for the hills.

Bellamy not far behind, runs after her screaming out his apologies.

The camp is quiet for a long time after that.

"They'll be back soon Abby, don't worry".

And true to Octavia's words, the pair came back in an hour, both of them had signs of crying. No one mentions their fights to them and that's the way they like it.

2 months later, an encore of that argument was brought up again, except this time instead of following Clarke off to the woods to apologize, Bellamy swoops in and gives her a huge, sloppy, kiss on the lips. Which Clarke immediately reciprocates.


End file.
